Yuri Lowenthal
| birth_place = Alliance, Ohio, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 1991 – present | alias = Sean Roberts, Jimmy Benedict | gender = Male | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Tara Platt | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = $1000000 | networth = | credits = Bleach as Keigo Asano/Young Renji Abarai Naruto as Sasuke Uchiha The Prince of Tennis as Keigo Atobe Prince of Persia as The Prince Tales of the Abyss as Luke fon Fabre Hellsing Ultimate as Pip Bernadotte .hack//G.U. as Haseo | URL = http://www.yurilowenthal.com/ | agent = Special Artists- On-camera; Abrams Artists - Voice over }} Yuri Lowenthal (born March 5, 1971; Alliance, Ohio) is a voice actor that has voiced several anime and video game characters. He also voiced Kamal for the alternate reality game I Love Bees. He is best friends with Doug Erholtz. He is married to fellow voice actress Tara Platt. He graduated from The College of William & Mary in Williamsburg, Virginia. Lowenthal co-founded Monkey Kingdom Productions with partner Tara Platt in 2004. Monkey Kingdom Productions is an independent film production company, currently producing Lowenthal's Tumbling After. In 2007 Yuri Lowenthal and Tara Platt provided their voices for Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 and also for Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4. In the anime industry, he is most known for his roles as Sasuke Uchiha, in Naruto, Suzaku Kururugi in Code Geass, Simon in Gurren Lagann and Jinnosuke/"Kuma" in Afro Samurai and its sequel. In the video gaming world, he is well known to be the voice of the Prince of Persia in several of Ubi Soft's games, including The Sands of Time, The Forgotten Sands, and The Two Thrones. Although he does not provide the voice of the Prince in Warrior Within. He also provides the voice of Cecil Harvey in the Nintendo DS remake of ''Final Fantasy IV'', and again in Dissidia: Final Fantasy on the PSP. He is also the voice of Ben Tennyson from Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Yuri Lowenthal and Tara Platt also co-authored a new book on voice-over called Voice-Over Voice Actor: What It's Like Behind the Mic. It is available through Bug Bot Press and Emerald Book Company. Filmography Anime roles Leading Roles in Bold * Afro Samurai - Jinno/"Kuma" * Afro Samurai: Resurrection - Jinno/"Kuma" * Battle B-Daman - Berkhart, Sigma * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Rice, Megafan * Bleach - Keigo Asano, Young Renji Abarai, Additional voices * Blue Dragon - Shu * Buso Renkin - Washio, Victor * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Suzaku Kururugi * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Suzaku Kururugi * DearS - Khi * Digimon Data Squad - Neon 8 * Ergo Proxy - Daedalus Yumeno * Eyeshield 21 - Sena Kobayakawa * Fafner of the Azure - Koyo Kasugai * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Raoul de Chateau Renard * Ghost Talker's Daydream - Mitsuru Fujiwara * Girls Bravo - Yukinari Sasaki * Grenadier - Furon * GUN X SWORD - Joshua Lundgren * Gurren Lagann - Simon * Hare+Guu - Wadji * Honey and Clover - Yūta Takemoto * Hellsing Ultimate - Pip Bernadotte * Idaten Jump - Sho Yamato * Kamichu - Yashima * Karas - Ken * Kyo Kara Maoh - [[List of Kyo Kara Maoh%21 characters#Yuri Shibuya|'Yuuri Shibuya']] * MÄR - Alviss * Mars Daybreak - Kato Takigawa Jr. * Marmalade Boy - Ginta Suou * Mega Man Star Force '' - Zack Temple * ''Mobile Suit Gundam UC - Riddhe Marcenas * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Toya * Monster - Karl Neumann * Naruto - Sasuke Uchiha, additional voices * Naruto Shippuden - Sasuke Uchiha * Nodame Cantabile - Kenji Tamaki, Tomohiro Kimura, Yamamoto * Noein - Yū Gotō * The Prince of Tennis - Katsuo Mizuno, Keigo Atobe * Rave Master - 'Haru Glory' * Saiyuki Reload & Saiyuki Gunlock - Goku (as Jimmy Benedict) * Scrapped Princess - Leopold Scorpus * SD Gundam Force - Bakunetsumaru * Ultra Maniac - Hiroki Tsujiai''' * Zatch Bell! - Danny; Donpocho; Kory Non-anime roles * Afterworld - Mr. Tanaka, Frank * A.T.O.M. - Silas Greene * Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Mister Miracle * Ben 10: Alien Force - Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, JT (in episode 1), The Omnitrix, Alien X's voice of reason, Albedo, Sick Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, The Ultimatrix, additional voices * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, The Ultimatrix, Buzz, Amphibian, additional voices * Horrid Henry: Pranks Unleashed - Horrid Henry * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Lok Lambert * Legion of Super-Heroes - Superman, Superman-X/Kell-El, Stone Boy * Wolverine and the X-Men - Iceman/Bobby Drake * Spectrobes - Rallen (webisodes) * Cromartie High – The Movie - Ichiro Yamamoto / Mashiba Live-action roles * Alias: The Awful Truth - Bishop's Driver * Close to Home: The Good Doctor - EMT * Gilmore Girls: He's Slippin' 'Em Bread...Dig? - Carl * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles - Christopher Garvin Film roles * Azumi - Ukiha * Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers - Kai Urazoe * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete - Inhabitants of Midgar Edge * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Sasuke Uchiha * Paprika - Doctor Kōsaku Tokita * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie - Prince Alexander * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Senator's Bodyguard 1/Additional Voices * Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles - Marcus * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo - Scarface, Japanese biker * Van Von Hunter - Van Von Hunter * Tekkon Kinkreet - Brother Dawn Video game roles * .hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth - Haseo, additional voices * .hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce - Haseo, additional voices * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption - Haseo, additional voices * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - Larry 'Pixy' Foulke (voice segments only) (uncredited) * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - Toscha Mijasik (uncredited) * Afro Samurai - Jinnosuke/Kuma * Assassin's Creed II - Vieri De Pazzi * Armored Core: for Answer - Cube, MT Pilot (uncredited) * Baten Kaitos Origins - Giacomo * Bayonetta - Luka (uncredited), Angel Attack announcer (uncredited) * Ben 10: Alien Force The Game - Benjamin Kirby Tennyson * Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks - Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Albedo, Alien X's voice of reason * Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex - Benjamin Kirby Tennyson * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction - Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Evil Way Big * BioShock 2 - Crawler * Call of Duty 2 - Additional Voices * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall '' - Ben Tennyson * ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - (PSP version) Alucard (uncredited) * Castlevania Judgment - Alucard (uncredited) * Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath - Additional Voices * Company of Heroes - Airborne (day) * Crimson Gem Saga - Elluard (uncredited) * Cross Edge - Razeluxe Meitzen, Zelos (uncredited) * DC Universe Online - Nightwing * Destroy All Humans! 2 - Dr. Go! * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Cecil Harvey * Dragon Age: Origins - Additional Voices * Dragoneer's Aria - Ruslan L' Avelith * Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard - Various voices * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Sun Ce (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Sun Ce (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Sun Ce (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Sun Ce, Zhang He (uncredited) * Final Fantasy IV - Cecil Harvey (uncredited) * Final Fantasy XII - Reks * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Additional Voices * GRID - Japanese Announcer * Growlanser: Heritage of War - Gaerik, additional voices (uncredited) * Guilty Gear 2: Overture - Sin and That Man (uncredited) * Jeanne d'Arc - Roger * Hexyz Force - Rafael Gemini * I Love Bees - Kamal Zaman * Lost Planet 2 - Various * Luminous Arc - Heath (uncredited) * Lunar: Silver Star Harmony - Alex Noa (uncredited) * Magna Carta II - Crocell * Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Razeluxe Meitzen * Mass Effect 2 - Daniel, additional voices * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun - Ichiro "Harry" Tanaka * Medal of Honor: Vanguard - Frank Keagan * Mega Man X: Command Mission - Professor Gaudile (uncredited) * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Soldiers / Extras * Metro 2033 - additional voices * Mimana Iyar Chronicle - Otto (uncredited) * Naruto: Ninja Council series - Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series '' - Sasuke Uchiha * ''Naruto: Clash of Ninja series '' - Sasuke Uchiha * ''Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto: The Broken Bond - Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto Shippuden Legends: Akatsuki Rising - Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles - Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 - Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto: Ninja Destiny - Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2 - Sasuke Uchiha * Ninja Blade - Kuroh Sakamoto * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Charlie MacDonald, Jasper "Pizza" Batt, Jr. * Odin Sphere - Cornelius (uncredited) * Operation Darkness - Edward Kyle (uncredited) * Phantasy Star 0 - Kai * Power Rangers: Super Legends - Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, Omega Ranger, Future Omega Ranger * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time - The Prince * Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones - The Prince * Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands - The Prince * Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero? - Turmeric * Professor Layton and the Unwound Future - Future Luke * Project Sylpheed - Night Raven A (uncredited) * Prototype - Miscellaneous Voices * Radiata Stories - Daniel (uncredited) * Rave Master - Haru Glory * Rave Master: Special Attack Force! - Haru Glory * Red Faction: Guerilla - additional voices * Red Steel - additional voices (uncredited) * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles - Richard Aiken (uncredited) * Retro Game Challenge - Young Arino (uncredited) * Riviera: The Promised Land - Ein (uncredited) * Rogue Galaxy - Steve * Romancing SaGa - (PlayStation 2 version) Albert (uncredited) * Saints Row 2 - Shogo Akuji, additional voices * Singularity - Additional Voices * Siren: Blood Curse - Howard Wright (under the alias, Stephen Fisher) * Shadow of Destiny (PSP Version) - Eike Kusch * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - Protagonist (Main Character)/Ryoji/Pharos (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Yosuke Hanamura (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Serph (uncredited) * Soulcalibur Legends - Michael (uncredited) * Soul Calibur IV - Character Creation Voice 1 * Soul Nomad & the World Eaters - Gig/Main Character (male) (uncredited) * Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage - Begina * Spectrobes: Origins - Rallen (uncredited) * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Nightcrawler (uncredited) * Star Ocean: First Departure - Roddick Farrencehttp://board.rpgamer.com/cgi-bin/ikonboard.cgi?act=ST;f=29;t=18108 * Steambot Chronicles - Dandelion (uncredited) * Suikoden V - Kyle (uncredited) * Tales of the Abyss - Luke fon Fabre/Asch (uncredited) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Luke fon Fabre (uncredited) * Time Hollow - Timothy Kairos (uncredited) * Trauma Center: Second Opinion - Derek Stiles (uncredited) * Trauma Center: New Blood - Derek Stiles (uncredited) * Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 - Derek Stiles (uncredited) * Trauma Team (video game) - Navel, Derek Stiles (uncredited) * Transformers: The Game - additional Voices * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune - Mercenary * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves - Serbian Soldier * Urban Reign - KG, additional Voice (uncredited) * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Dallas, Ull (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi - Sun Ce / Zhang He (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Sun Ce / Zhang He (uncredited) * Wild Arms 4 - Arnaud G. Vasquez (uncredited) * Wild Arms 5 - Dean Stark (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Kevin Winnicot * Nier - Jakob/ (Older)Gideon * Dragon Ball Evolution the Videogame:-Goku Documentaries * ''Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Web series * Galacticast - RoboJew, Father References External links * * * * * IGN Interview * Interview on Anime Chronicle Podcast in May 2010 Category:1971 births Category:American voice actors Category:College of William & Mary alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Alliance, Ohio ar:يوري لوينثال de:Yuri Lowenthal es:Yuri Lowenthal fr:Yuri Lowenthal hu:Yuri Lowenthal ms:Yuri Lowenthal ja:ユーリ・ローエンタール pt:Yuri Lowenthal fi:Yuri Lowenthal